chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy Tale Timeline
Sources: Fables: http://thetimelinesite.com/fables https://www.thecomicboard.com/threads/fables-chronology-spoilers.8545/ One Upon a Timeline: https://oncepodcast.com/once-upon-a-time-timeline/ Ancient Era PALEOLITHIC TIMES- 2.6 million years ago-10,000 BC- 'Totenkinder is born a beautiful girl into the Fog Mountain tribe and grows up there, Once she reaches puberty, she begins to experience premonitions, initially weak, but growing in strength and accuracy, until the tribe make her their shaman. She becomes romantically involved with Aurac, the son of the tribe's chief who expects to marry her, until another nearby tribe invades their lands. To avert war, the chief's son is married to the daughter of the other chief, leaving the newly pregnant Totenkinder alone. If it becomes known that the two had slept together, both would have been banished, so Aurac denounces her, accusing her of consorting with demons, which leads to her banishment from the tribe. Realizing that she would need far greater power than she currently possesses in order to survive, Totenkinder ritually sacrifices her newborn son and was granted considerable power, which she uses to take revenge on Aurac. She learns that, while sacrificing one child a year would keep her power, sacrificing two would prevent her from aging. Years pass as she heaps every indignity imaginable on the tribe that cast her out. After the tribe is gone, Totenkinder continues to ritually sacrifice children to gain immortality. '''42,640 BCE-' The War for the Ring occurs. Bilbo’s cousin Frodo succeeds in destroying the ring and preventing Sauron’s rise to power. Frodo,Bilbo and Gandalf then depart to Ageless realm, also known as the Homelands, and the Blazing world. (The Lord of The Rings). '9,979 BCE-'''The Titanomachy (war with the Titans) occurs, with the Olympians emerging victorious after Zeus frees the Cyclopes from their underground prison and they join him. Poseidon gives his son Atlas rule over the new Atlantean Empire. Hades is given control of the Underworld which he grows unhappy with. '''620 and 564 BCE-' Several of Aesop's Fables occur such as the Boy Who Cried Wolf(Zubrowka) the Tortoise and the Hare, the Goose that Laid the Golden Eggs(Greece). Medieval Era 'Jerusalem: 33- '''The Holy Grail is used to catch the blood of Jesus Christ at his crucifixion, after the Spear of Longinus pierced his side. The cup was then entrusted to Joseph of Arimathea. It was said that the Grail could give to whomever drank from it eternal life. '''37-'''Joseph of Arimathea reached Great Britain with the Grail and housed it at the site that would become Glastonbury Abbey but the relic went missing some time after.(It is believed the Grail intentionally goes missing so that worthy individuals would seek it out). '''England: 363-' Merlin is born as an attempt to create an Antichrist but his mother takes the boy to a church and reveals his heritage to a Priest who promptly baptizes the child, preventing Merlin from fulfilling his intended purpose but also ensuring he will become a powerful magic user. 'Ancient China: C.Northern Wei Dynasty-386-536- '''Sometime around this point, Mulan defends China from the Huns. Unknown- Merlin is travelling, presumably through the Mediteranean, when he is captured and becomes a slave. He helps another slave named Adda escape their masters, proceeding to spend days running through the desert in search of water. They eventually find the Holy Grail in the desert. They go to drink but Adda dies, turning to dust while Merlin prays to God and survives. He has his magical powers unleashed, but due to his role as an aborted Antichrist. He cannot keep the cup and soon loses it. '''England, 449: '''Merlin trains Arturus, and ultimately leads him to become King of Britain. The beginning of the Camelot Period and Reign of King Arturus of England King Arturus's son Childe Roland goes on an adventure to Elf land (Middle earth) in the Homelands to rescue his siblings from the Dark Tower. This begins Roland's connection to the Dark Tower. '''468- '''The end of the Camelot Period period, ending in the imprisonment of Merlin in a tree by his lover Nimue(though he would continue to make appearances due to being capable of time travel), and seeming death of King Arthur by his bastard son Mordred(In the original Arthurian Legend, Arturus is last seen alive, being carried away by boat by a reformed Morgana Le Fay, who is taking him to a land where he will live forever. We can assume this is EverRealm). Incarnations of Arturus, Merlin and Jack are brought over into EverRealm. On his deathbed, Arturus bids Sir Bedivere to return Excalibur, his magic sword, to the Lady of the Lake from whence it came. Vito fights the Lady of the Lake, whom he later claims was "a terrifying undine", in order to steal the sword back for himself, renaming it "Durendal". Both Vito and Roland flee Britain together. Roland is taken to the pool of immortality and made immortal. As punishment for his betrayal of Arturus to Morgana, Sir Jason Blood is bonded with the demon Etrigan. The Roman Artorius Ambrosius Aurelianus Castus briefly establishes a New Camelot in Britain among the Celts before his death. '''495-'''Arthur Pendragon pulls the Sword from the Stone and becomes King Arthut. At this point Jack Horner is a young boy and performs many of the actions which will come to inspire nursery rhymes such as: Little Jack Horner, Jack be Nimble, and Jack and Jill. At a young age, Jack is forced by his mother to sell his cow, and does so for magic beans. The beans grow a giant beanstalk which he climbs into the land of the giants in the clouds, wherein Jack succeeds in killing one of the giants and claiming the Goose that laid the golden eggs in the Giant’s possession and then a magic harp. When he reaches his adolescence, Jack becomes well known during the reign of King Arthur's by slaying many Giants that threaten the Kingdom, and is dubbed Jack the Giant Killer. Jack quit giant killing after being unable to move the giant coins from a dead giant's purse Tom Thumb is born via a consolation with a loving couple, The wizard Merlin, and the Queen of the Fairies. He becomes a favorite of King Arthur's court before his death from a spider bite. '''537-'''King Arthur falls at the Battle of Camlaan. '''OZ:622- '''The In-Between Countries of Oz, Mu(Mo),Ev,IX, Amaland, Burzee, and others are removed from the Pacific Ocean and relocated to the dimension of Imaginum. The Continent and its surrounding islands is called Opera or Ozteria. The Celestials gather to discuss its governance. Year One of the Ozian Calendar begins. '''Agrabah,770s- '''The Voyages of Sinbad occur '''780s-' Aladdin discovers A magic Genie Lamp and uses it to become a Prince. These events are transported over to EverRealm.(Aladdin). '788- '''Sinbad leaves on his 8th and final Voyage, from which he never returns. He is transported to EverRealm to the Arabian Homelands. '''794-795-'''Sceherezade tells the Sultan stories for 1001 Nights to stave off her execution(''1001 Arabian Nights). Classic Fable Era '''France: 1214 An evil fairy curses the original Sleeping Beauty, Briar Rose, and puts her into a sleeping curse for 100 years, to be awoken by a prince. The Fairy is cast out. She eventually finds a way to restore her youth and gain dark magic. Malcolm is a poor man who makes his earnings running a rigged card game in the streets. After losing all of his winnings in a brawl, Malcolm takes his son Rumplestiltskin to live with two spinsters while he finds work. Rumplestiltskin is given Pixie dust by the two spinsters after he expresses his desire to be with his father. The young boy returns to his father with the dust, and the two travel to Neverland. While there, Malcolm becomes the first Peter Pan. Rumplestiltskin then returns home fatherless to his caretakers and is unable to get back as the Pixie Dust ran out. Peter Piper and his brother Max are sons of traveling minstrels. Although Peter is the younger son, his father bestow on him a magical flute, a family heirloom that has ability to avert danger. When the Piper family is visiting their long-time family friends, the Peep family, the Ogre army attacks. The Pipers and Peeps escape to the enchanted Forest. While they are asleep, Max — jealous of Peter because he was given the flute — kills his father while they are away from camp. Max then returns to camp claiming that the ogres have attacked. The announcement causes the families to flee in panic. Peter, Max and Bo Peep are separated. Peter winds up in Hamelin where he becomes a member of a thieves guild. Bo Peep becomes a member of the Assassin's Guild. Max meets Frau Totenkinder who gives him a magical pipe of his own which he learns to use for evil purposes. He goes to Hamelin where he becomes the Pied Piper of Hamelin. In the battlefield of the Ogre Wars, an adult Rumplestiltskin meets a seer, who tells him his wife is pregnant and his actions in battlefield the next day will leave his son fatherless. He tries to prevent that fate by injuring himself on the leg. As he returns home, his reputation as a coward has already spread that also wreaks havoc on his marriage with Milah, who leaves him. Rumplestiltskin's son grows up to be fourteen. The ruling government is forcing Rumplestiltskin’s village to hand over children to fight in the ogre wars. A mysterious figure tells Rumplestiltskin that the dark one is controlled by a dagger held by the King. To save Baelfire from being sent to fight for the soldiers,who have the Dark One under their control. Rumplestiltskin breaks into the castle to steal the dagger, finding himself to be lucky several times in his attempt. He takes the dagger and then when attacked uses it to stab the Dark One. The Dark One is revealed to be the man who told Rumplestiltskin about the dagger, wanting to free himself of the burden. To this extent he helped Rumplestiltskin obtain the dagger, and become the New Dark One. The next day the commander of the Soldier's is impressed by Rumplestiltskin's obtaining of the dagger and carries out stoically the humiliating tasks Rumplestiltskin has him carry out. This angers Rumplestiltskin into killing him since he was not given satisfaction from the Humiliation. He then begins torturing the others, becoming more sadistic. Germany: 1284 Baelfire has grown weary of being forced to stay in hiding due to his father's fear that one of his enemies may attack him. One day the Dark One comes home to find his son gone. He follows Baelfire's trail to the town of Hamelin, where he discovers all of the townspeople's boys around Baelfire's age have gone missing as well. The town hired the Pied Pieper to take care of their rat problem but did not pay him enough and so he abducted their children. He is told that the boys left the town following the mysterious music of the pied piper that none of the adults could hear. Rumplestiltskin tracks down the pied piper and all of the missing boys dancing around a bonfire. Rumplestiltskin finds his son Baelfire among the group and battles the Pied Piper, however the Pied Piper commands Baelfire to kill himself, forcing Rumplestitlskin to magically teleport himself and Baelfire back to their home. Distraught over the magical corruption of his father, Baelfire suggests he finds a way to relieve the Dark One's powers without killing him, Rumplestiltskin will do what is necessary to make his son happy. To this end, Baelfire receives an object to open a portal to another world for a brief time from The blue fairy. The object is used to open a portal to a land without magic, but Rumplestiltskin goes back on his promise and lets his son fall into the new world alone. Later, he regrets having abandoned the boy and meets the fairy who gave Baelfire the object in the first place. During a brief conversation, he learns from her that there is a powerful curse capable of bringing him to the new world. Rumplestiltskin meets the seer again and chastises her for not telling him everything he needed to know. He threatens her into seeing into the future again, but she is at her power's limit and offers to grant him future sight. He absorbs the seer's powers. As she lays dying, the seer speaks one last prophecy of a young boy who will lead him to his son, but will also be his undoing. Cora is a young woman who is the daughter of a poor miller. To provide for herself and her family, she works as a waitress at a local tavern. One night on the job, she meets a man named Jonathan, who tricks her into believing he is the Prince. For his own amusement, he proposes to the girl with a ring made of straw, promising to return to her in two months with a golden one. Two months pass by, and Cora finds herself pregnant with his child. She finds him, and discovers he deceived her. She threatens to expose what he did to her to the true prince, only for him to flee. Cora then has a chance encounter with the real heir to the throne, Prince Leopold, and as time passes by, they bond to the point that Leopold decides to cut off his engagement to his betrothed, Princess Eva, to wed Cora instead. However, Eva discovers Cora’s pregnancy and exposes it to the kingdom, including Leopold. Furious at Cora's lies, Leopold cuts off his engagement to her. Cora realizes that she can never be anything more than "the miller's daughter" with her newborn daughter and abandons her first-born child. A cyclone comes and carries the infant to Oz. King Henry entertains Princess Eva in hopes that she will provide money for his kingdom, which is almost bankrupt. Eva deliberately trips the miller's daughter and her old rival, Cora, causing her to spill some of the flour she was going to the castle to sell. Cora is blamed for the incident and forced to apologize to Princess Eva. Sick of being treated as less of a person, Cora masquerades at the royal ball to grab King Henry's attention, but is quickly found out. Cora’s drunkard father in a haze claims that his daughter can spin straw into gold. The king calls his bluff and seals Cora within a room full of straw and if she fails to spin the straw into gold she will die. Rumplestiltskin appears and makes a deal to do it for her. He does this until a third night, where Rumplestiltskin demands Cora give her first born as payment and she reluctantly agrees. Cora impresses the king and he agrees to marry her. She refuses to give Rumplestilskin her child and he agrees to leave if she can guess his name(which he has not revealed). Cora tells the King everything and to her surprise, he agrees to help her. One of their spies returns and reveals the being's name to be Rumplestiltskin, causing Cora to keep her child. She names the child Grimhilde and presents her to the Kingdom, proclaiming that she’ll be Queen someday.(Rumplestiltskin) France:1314 Briar Rose is awoken by a the visiting knight Stefan, who claims to have killed Maleficent, presenting her severed wings as proof. They marry and eventually have two children, L'Aurore (Dawn, better known as Aurora) and Le Jour (Day). Maleficent decides to return to attacking Briar rose and Stefan to destroy her happiness. Maleficent attends the coronation of the newly born Princess Aurora and curses her to at the age of 16, she will prick her finger on a spindle and die, though another fairy is able to alter the curse so that she will instead fall into a deep sleep. Briar Rose and her husband attempt to hide Aurora and her brother in the country away from Maleficent, with the Prince’s Ogre Queen Mother, who attempts to eat the children and Briar Rose. They are able to save the children and kill the Ogress. The death of the Ogress Queen mother causes the breakout of the Ogre wars, between humans and Ogres. Maleficent allies with the Ogres but is apparently destroyed in a conflict with Briar Rose’s forces and disappears for many years, resulting in Briar Rose and her husband letting their guard down, believing she is dead for good. Germany-'''Maleficent wanders through the Black Forest and comes across Frau Totenkinder, who reveals that she has accomplished immortality by sacrificing a single baby every year. Maleficent is taught magic by Totenkinder, who is able to dissuade her from revenge on Briar Rose, citing that she remains unhappy with her own revenge even after all she did. Maleficent attempt stone overcome her hatred and to attempt this spends sometime with the young Princess Aurora, while her guards are either distracted or briefly cursed into sleep. However King Stefan launches an attack resulting in Maleficent declaring war once again. '''France: 1330 Princess Aurora is cursed into a deep sleep, luckily, it didn’t lasted a hundred of years like with her mother, awaking in a few months due to a kiss by Prince Phillip. Phillip also defeats Maleficent.(Disney's Sleeping Beauty). Germany-'King George and his wife are unable to bear children, so they seek help from Rumplestiltskin. The Dark One visits a struggling farm where a woman named Ruth recently gave birth to twin boys. being unable to care for both children, They allow Rumplestiltskin to take one of her sons. King George names the boy James and raises him as his own. ''Time Passes as Grimhilde grows into adolescence. A Young Grimhilde rescues Snow White from a runaway horse. Unbeknownst to her, it's a plan of her mother Cora to get Snow White's father, King Leopold, to propose to Grimhilde, which indeed happens. Grimhilde plans to run away with her lover, Daniel, but the two are seen by Snow White. Grimhilde swears her to secrecy, but the young girl is manipulated by Cora into revealing the secret. To continue steering her daughter on the path to becoming queen, Cora eliminates Grimhilde’s happiness by having Daniel killed. Right before her wedding to King Leopold, Grimhilde tries to escape, but Cora prevents it. On her father's advice, Grimhilde summons Rumplestiltskin, who gives her a mirror to banish Cora to another realm. On the day of the wedding, Grimhilde attempts to shove her mother through the mirror portal, but is stopped. With encouragement from an apparition of Rumplestiltskin, she breaks free and pushes Cora through the portal. Grimhilde attempts to leave King Leopold's castle, but Rumplestiltskin stops her and offers her a chance to learn magic from him. Cora's first-born child, Zelena, comes back to the Enchanted Forest where Rumplestiltskin can teach her magic. Though an excellent pupil, she is furious upon learning Rumplestiltskin is still teaching her half-sister, Grimhilde, magic and intends for her to cast his curse. Out of jealousy, Zelena tries to kill Grimhilde, which causes Rumplestiltskin to reject her. He changes his mind because she has silver slippers that can take him to a land without magic, but she angrily refuses and goes back to Oz. After Grimhilde's wedding, Rumplestiltskin continues to teach her magic. They are still being watched by Zelena. 'France- '''Grimhilde, impatiently waiting for more magic lessons, watches Snow White become an excellent horse rider and earn many medals as her desire for revenge against the girl grows. In Rumplestiltskin’s things, she finds a spell book belonging to Maleficent, and comes to idolize her after reading she can turn into a dragon. Annoyed, she wonders if Rumplestiltskin's not skilled enough to teach her, which causes him to teleport her to Maleficent for assistance. Grimhilde seeks to learn Maleficent's skills in magic to get revenge on Snow White. Despite that Grimhilde informs her that Aurora was awoken by Prince Phillip and now Aurora’s father King Stefan is seeking revenge on Maleficent, the latter refuses to get retribution, telling her to give up on seeking vengeance. Grimhilde, having read tales of Maleficent's frightening and powerful past deeds, brings her to a tree which still burns from when she scorched an entire portion of land, hoping to provide motivation for who she used to be. Maleficent engulfs the burning tree's flames, and while she is unsure if it worked, King Stefan and his men soon arrive to attack her. She counters with an attempt to transform, but it fails, leaving both herself and grimhilde to be sentenced to death. Grimhilde, unwilling to give up, burns through her binds and hurls a fireball at the guards. When Grimhilde's magic dries up, Maleficent succeeds in transforming into a dragon and forces King Stefan and his men to retreat. Later that night, Grimhild end Maleficent attack the castle, killing King Stefan. Maleficent approaches Aurora in her castle bed chambers as Grimhilde watches nearby. Maleficent realizes she cannot bring herself to kill Aurora do to their time spent together. Aurora is not afraid because she believes any curse she is put under she is protected from by the fairies and Prince Phillip. Maleficent tells Aurora that she has a special curse in mind for Phillip before placing Aurora under a sleeping curse. Maleficent thanks Grimhilde for reminding her who she truly is, and gives her a small dose of the sleeping curse, which Grimhilde uses on Snow White's horse. Realizing Rumplestiltskin was right, Grimhilde decides his way of teaching is best. Estimated time of Maleficent finding and placing a curse on Prince Phillip that turns him into a fierce creature called the Yaoguai and banishing him to a far off land(Mythical China) to keep him away from his true love, Aurora. Rumplestiltskin recruits Maleficent, Grimhilde and Ursula to the task of stealing a dark curse from the demon Chernabog on Bald Mountain. They succeed and leave with the curse but Rumplestitlskin comments that it will take time to prepare. Grimhilde grows depressed in the castle as she is alone more often than not while the King and Snow White travel. Growing even more despondent, she begins skipping her magic lessons, which Rumplestiltskin does not appreciate. One night in an act of desperation, she vents out her frustration on the balcony, triggering the foundation to break apart and sending her falling to the ground. She is rescued by a fairy who identifies herself as Tinker Bell. The two share a meal the next day, during which Tinker Bell tells Grimhilde she can help her find what she needs, that being love. Tinker Bell then disobeys the Blue Fairy and steals pixie dust. That night, she goes to Grimhilde and gives her the ability to fly while also showing the path to her true love. They follow the path to Grimhilde's true love, a man in a pub with a lion tattoo. Tinker Bell leaves so the two can finally meet, but a fearful Grimhilde leaves. Later in the evening, Tinker Bell checks up on Grimhilde again and learns that, out of fright, she did not go to her true love. Despite Tinker Bell's pleas at the rules she broke to help her, Grimhilde sends her packing. On her way back home, Tinker Bell is stopped by an upset Blue Fairy. The Blue Fairy loses trust in Tinker Bell's capabilities as a fairy and takes away her position. '''Agrabah- '''While visiting Agrabah, King Leopold discovers a lamp. Upon rubbing it, he releases a genie, who informs him that he has three wishes. King Leopold uses his first wish to set the Genie free, and uses the second wish to give the final wish to the Genie. The Genie accompanies Leopold to his palace, where the he falls in love with King Leopold's wife, Grimhilde. The Queen manipulates the Genie into killing King Leopold. Rather than use the escape plan Grimhilde has set up for him, the Genie uses the wish at his disposal, wishing to be with Grimhilde forever and always look upon her face. His wish backfires and he becomes trapped in a mirror forever. After the death of King Leopold, Snow White and her sister Rose Red are then moved to a small cottage for their own protection. '''Germany- '''Snow and Rose Red live in a cottage. In their youth, they are inseparable, swearing to each other that nothing would ever come between them. During that time, a bear knocks on their house and asks to let him stay with them. They let him in and he stays through the entire winter with them. When the summer comes, the bear says goodbye to them and leaves. After that, the girls find a dwarf, whose long beard is stuck on a tree, who explains that he got stuck while he was getting wood for his tea kettle. Snow then cuts his beard, setting the dwarf free. He gets angry at the girls and pull out a treasure bag from the tree. That night, Snow tells Rose about a dream of hers of when the bear left them, where he says he needs to return to the woods to protect his treasure from the wicked dwarves. During the summer the girls find the dwarf again and save him twice. During the last time, a giant bird tells them that they will regret their actions, stating that "For one of you, evil awaits. For the other, the loss of one dear". After being saved, the dwarf gets angry with the girls and piles his treasures while telling them that because they cut his beard, his magic is gone. While at it, he is attacked by and killed by the same bear Snow and Rose sheltered in winter. After killing the dwarf, the bear changes into his real form - a human prince- who vows to marry Snow, while Rose marries his brother. Both the sisters and the prince tell their mother and father, respectively, about the vow. Both parents disapprove for their own reasons. At night, Snow and Rose's guardian (who is revealed to be the witch Frau Totenkinder) secretly meets with the king of the two princes , King George, who orders her to kill Snow so that his son's vow can be broken without any consequence. Snow’s adoptive mother refuses, unfortunately King George is shown to be allied with the Queen Grimhilde and casually mentions Snow White to her, making her learn Snow is still alive after she asks her magic mirror. Snow's mother fakes her daughter's death and arranges her escape, losing her life in the process. Rose Red is captured while Snow escapes, an act which brings a rift between the two. Queen Grimhilde finds and hires a huntsman to kill Snow White and bring back her heart. The Huntsman takes the princess into the woods to kill her, but she convinces him to spare her life. As a replacement, he cuts out a boar heart for the Queen. After being released by the Huntsman, Snow White goes on the run and flees into the Hesse. She hides in a village house's chicken coop where she is found by the owner's daughter, Red Riding Hood. When she arrives in that town, she learns of a fearsome wolf that has been terrorizing it for a long time. Red persuades Snow White to help her track the wolf. They find footprints leading back to Red's cottage that imply they are dealing with a werewolf and that a man named Peter Piper is the wolf. To prevent another wolf attack, Red breaks the news to him, but he does not believe her. He allows her to chain him down to prove himself right, but when the full moon comes, the wolf attacks him. When Snow White informs Red’s mother of this, both of them head out to stop the wolf . They arrive on the scene in time to rescue Red and Peter and Snow attempts to fight the Wolf. The Wolf reveals that it has been following Snow since she entered the forest. Red’s mother shoots a silver arrow to immobilize the wolf while Snow White takes red and peter to safety. Realizing that she brought the wolf to the town, Snow White leaves and Red goes with her to ensure she escapes. After escaping the townspeople, on the night of a full moon, Red has Snow White leave her for the night as a precaution. Red meets up with a "pack" of werewolves, led by a woman named Anita. They accept her as one of their own. Eventually, Snow White finds them, but is followed by the Big Bad Wolf who breaks into the hideout and begins to fight and kill the inferior wolves. In the ensuing battle, one of the pack members, Quinn, is killed and Anita blames Snow White for his death and bringing the Big Bad Wolf. Anita tries to get revenge by taking away Snow White's life, but Red defends her. Anita accidentally impales herself in battle and dies. After burying Anita, Red leaves with Snow White, who vows to leave the Hesse. Sometime after this the Wolf stalks Red to get her to help track Snow White, and eats both red and her grandmother, they are rescued by a traveling Woodsman who cuts the Wolf, freeing Red and her grandmother. He then fills the Wolf’s belly with rocks and dumps him into a river, causing the Wolf to be incapacitated for 5 days before he is able to remove the stones.(''Little Red Riding Hood). Queen Grimhilde and her soldiers arrive in a village hoping to capture Snow White only to find that she is already gone. The villagers reject the Queen's offer of a reward for information about Snow White and she orders her guards to slaughter the entire village. Determined to win the hearts and minds of her subjects, the Queen gets Rumplestiltskin to change her appearance into that of a peasant so she can get rid of Snow White. Rumplestiltskin agrees on the condition she cuts off trade to King George, which she agrees to. The disguised queen visits the town square and makes a scene by protesting the townspeople's disfigurement of an effigy of her. The guards mistake her for creating the effigy and immediately take her to be beheaded. Snow White steps in and rescues her while the Queen sustains an infected blade cut that causes a fever to fester. Not knowing the injured peasant is the Queen in disguise, Snow White brings her into a makeshift home in the woods and treats the wound. The disguised Queen becomes well enough to travel with Snow White. Snow White explains she believes the Queen still has good in her and is willing to forgive her and be a family again if their disputes can end. The Queen is visibly moved, but the two come across the remains of the slaughtered village. Angry at the Queen's actions, Snow White takes back what she said. The Queen inadvertently reveals her identity and flees. The Queen returns to Rumplestiltskin to have the disguise removed; having finally given up in winning the people's love and is content with the fear they hold for her. She accepts her place in their eyes, and takes on the title "The Evil Queen". 'The Cloud Kingdom- '''Anton does not feel like he fits in with his fellow giants and is curious about the human world, despite warnings from the other Giants of the feared giant killer Jack, so he climbs down the beanstalk. Meanwhile, Prince James is having an illustrious relationship with Jack, a relationship his father does not approve of because of the kingdom's current state of bankruptcy. Anton meets Prince James and Jack, who take advantage of his naivety and win his trust in order to gain access to the giants' treasure. They trick Anton into revealing the giants' location, and storm the top of the beanstalk with an army. The giants are unable to defend themselves against the humans' poison swords, but the giant Arlo refuses to allow them to get their hands on the grown magic beans, and instructs Anton to destroy all the current ones. Arlo dies from Jack's poisoned blade, but not before giving Anton the last bean sapling to regrow someday. All the giants except Anton are slaughtered; with Jack being betrayed by Prince James and stabbed with his own poisoned sword as Prince James steals the treasures to bring back to his kingdom. '''Germany-'''King George's kingdom becomes increasingly poor and he tries to make an alliance with King Midas, whose cursed golden touch can transform anything into gold. King Midas will assist King George only if a certain dragon in one of his villages is rid of permanently. To prove worth in slaying the dragon, Prince James takes on Behemoth and demonstrates his strength against the colossal fighter. Prince James ends the battle as victor, but is killed when Behemoth rises to give him one last blow. While mourning his dead son, King George strikes another deal to have Rumplestiltskin to procure James' twin brother, David, to fulfill the role of prince to secure King Midas' gold. In exchange for providing Prince Charming, King George tells Rumplestiltskin the location of the Fairy Godmother. David succeeds, and is coerced into an engagement with Midas's daughter, Abigail. David says goodbye to his mother, and is given her ring as a parting marriage gift. Rose Red is still a prisoner of the Evil Queen and refuses to divulge Snow White's location. She is planned to be executed. The Evil Queen approaches a village searching for Snow White. The Queen threatens the people willing for information on her enemy's whereabouts, but no one seems to know anything about that. The Evil Queen exposes a prisoner of hers, Rose Red, that will face execution. After seeing a carriage approach the road, Snow White hacks down a tree to prevent it from going any further. Inside the carriage, David and Abigail are riding to the castle where their engagement party will take place. David steps outside to examine the damage of the tree trunk. While he and the other knights are distracted, she steals David's pouch of jewels and later sells them to trolls for gold. David sets a trap to force Snow White to help him or else he will turn her into the Evil Queen. Sarcastically, she dubs him "Prince Charming". Through their journey, Snow White is nearly caught by the Evil Queen's men, but Prince Charming saves her. On the Troll Bridge, the trolls refuse to give back the jewels, and instead want to ransom Snow White to the Evil Queen. Prince Charming is caught by the trolls, so Snow White throws fairy dust to turn them into bugs. Prince Charming receives back his jewels, and Snow White her money. Unknowingly, they fall in love with each other. They part; Prince Charming to his engagement party, and Snow White continuing to find means through money to escape the Evil Queen. Estimated Time of when Frau totenkinder is holding the original Rapunzel in a tower. She manages to escape and reunite with her prince. During her relationship with the Prince. Rapunzel gives birth to twins but they are taken by the Fairy Godmother and her mind is wiped so she forgets they ever existed. '''France- '''Cinderella meets her Fairy Godmother, who allows her to escape her dull life to become a princess, giving her until midnight before her magic wears off to attend the ball, at the ball she falls in love with and later marries a prince. Shortly afterwards the Fairy Godmother meets with Rumplestiltskin concerning the deal of the twins and Fairy Godmother wages Cinderella’s children as penance for the magic she gave Cinderella. '''Dwarf Kingdom-'''In an underground diamond mine, where eight dwarves hatched one year ago, a young fairy, Nova, gets in trouble and the dwarf named Dreamy helps her. At the tavern, Dreamy realizes he is in love with Nova. He and Nova later plan to travel the world together. The same night, Dreamy tries to leave the mines forever, but he is encouraged by the Blue Fairy and Bossy to end the relationship so Nova could achieve her dream of becoming a fairy godmother. Once he breaks up with Nova, Dreamy goes back to work. However, his ax does not work anymore, so he is given a new one with a new name—Grumpy. Estimated time of Grumpy's attempt to win Nova back, and his imprisonment in King George's castle dungeons. Grumpy is still in love with Nova, even after he left her, so he tries selling the diamonds he mined in order to buy an engagement ring to propose, but the ring is a stolen one, and he is named a thief, and thrown into the dungeons for his crime. '''Germany-'''Snow White secludes herself in the forest after becoming lovesick for Prince Charming. Red Riding Hood visits her every month to bring her a basket of food, and gives news of Prince Charming's upcoming marriage that will happen in two days' time. Wanting to forget a love she can't have, Red speaks of a man who can help her—Rumplestiltskin. While Snow White gets a forgetful potion from Rumplestiltskin, Prince Charming is unhappy at his own engagement party. His heart yearns for Snow White, though King George threatens to harm everything dear to him if he does not marry Abigail. Even so, he cannot ignore his feelings and sends a messenger dove with a letter to Snow White. He asks if she feels the same way about him, then she should come meet him at the castle. Snow White is caught by King George's men as she enters the castle and put into the dungeons where she meets Grumpy. Grumpy's friend, Stealthy, breaks in and frees them. However, he is killed as they are escaping. Snow White turns herself in so Grumpy can leave unharmed. King George coerces her with the threat he will kill Prince Charming if she does not break his heart and leave him. She does as he asks of her, and leaves the castle heartbroken. Grumpy and the other six dwarves shelter her in their house. Hansel and gretel are lost in the woods, they have a chance encounter with frau totenkinder, who attempts to eat them only to be sealed into her own oven by the children.Being left alive but severely burned. Grimhilde pays a visit and salvages an enchanted apple from the wreckage. Grimhilde sees Snow White with the seven dwarves through her magic mirror, and is surprised that Snow is "cavorting with dwarves"(''Hansel and Gretel). Prince Charming runs away from his wedding, and King George's men are looking for him. Abigail apprehends him, but tells him she loves someone else, too. Her true love is Frederick, who was turned into a golden statue by her father's golden touch, and since then she has not been able to find a way to break the curse. She speaks of the waters of Lake Nostos, and Prince Charming sets off to the lake to bring some back. At the lake, a Siren enchants him by taking Snow White's form, but he manages to kill her. He brings the water back to Abigail, who uses it to lift the curse on Frederick. Prince Charming and Abigail's engagement officially comes to an end, so she and Frederick can be together. Prince Charming rides off to find Snow White, but instead meets Red Riding Hood. She says Snow White went to stop his wedding and never came back. Prince Charming and Red are forced to run as King George closes in on them. Grumpy hears the news Prince Charming is not marrying Abigail. He runs to tell Snow White, but she has already taken the forgetful potion. Prince Charming and Red continue to elude King George, but one night, they are ambushed and separated. Per the effects of the forgetful potion, Snow White becomes cold and tactless, and the seven dwarves plea for her to change. Instead, she blames the Evil Queen for all her problems and decides to kill her. Grumpy makes one last attempt to save Snow White by taking her back to Rumplestiltskin. There is no undoing the potion, so Rumplestiltskin gives Snow White a bow that he states never misses its target. Prince Charming learns of Snow White's desire to kill the Evil Queen and makes a deal with Rumplestiltskin to track her down. Prince Charming takes the hit of the arrow just as Snow White fires it at the Evil Queen on the road. True love's kiss breaks the potion's curse, but their reunion is cut short when King George's men take Prince Charming back to the castle. Prince Charming is almost put to death by King George, but is taken in by the Evil Queen at the last moment. Snow White, Red, the seven dwarves and the fairies formulate a plan to rescue Prince Charming from King George's castle, but are unaware of the Evil Queen's intervention. Snow White is forced to meet with the Evil Queen at the old stables without weapons if she wishes to have Prince Charming back. The Evil Queen makes it known she blames Snow White for not keeping her promise, and that being the sole reason why Cora killed Daniel. Feeling guilty for her hand in the reason as to why Grimhilde became the evil Queen, Snow White is approached in the dwarf’s cottage by a disguised evil queen, and tricked into eating a poisoned apple, causing her to fall into the sleeping curse. She is discovered and thought dead by the dwarves. Prince Charming flees the Evil Queen's castle after a little help from the Huntsman, but becomes trapped in the Infinite Forest. Rumplestiltskin enchants the ring of Prince Charming's mother to glow brighter when it senses Snow White's presence. He'll only give it to Prince Charming if he helps Rumplestiltskin hide a bottle of true love in a dragon. Forced to comply, Prince Charming enters the castle of Maleficent and battles her when she transforms into a dragon. He throws the true love potion into her body, and escapes by jumping out the window. At shore, Rumplestiltskin gives him the ring, and Prince Charming finds Snow White in her glass coffin surrounded by the seven dwarves. He gives her one last kiss, which breaks the Sleeping Curse. She and Prince Charming promise to "take back the kingdom". Unbeknownst to them, the Evil Queen is notified of Snow's awakening by the Magic Mirror. Near the end of the siege to take back the kingdom, King George's forces fail. The Evil Queen's forces can not stand up to the armies raised by Snow White and Prince Charming alone. The Evil Queen and Snow White meet each other in the forest. While Snow White distracts her in conversation, the Blue Fairy sneaks up behind the Evil Queen and freezes her with fairy dust. She is taken to a prison where she awaits execution. Grimhilde is nearly put to death, but at the last minute Snow White orders her life to be spared. Snow White meets with Rumplestiltskin, who offers her an enchantment that will protect her from Grimhilde. She approaches Grimhilde in her cell as a test to check if the ex-Queen has changed her ways. Grimhilde attempts to kill Snow White, so she fails the test. Snow White banishes her from the kingdom and warns the Evil Queen that if she ever tries to harm anyone again, she will be killed. A dejected Evil Queen returns to her palace, where she is visited by Rumplestiltskin. She is angry with him because the enchantment he gave Snow White will not allow her to harm the person she hates most in the Enchanted Forest. But, he reminds her there is a way to harm her enemies in another land. Snow White and Prince Charming officially marry in front of their many friends and subjects. The Evil Queen storms their wedding ceremony, and promises to give them a gift that will destroy everything they love. The evil Queen is then executed, though unknown to Snow White and Prince Charming, this is the final part needed to enact the curse. When Snow White and Prince Charming return from their honeymoon, they are greeted by Maleficent, who has come to make a deal. Maleficent informs the couple of Grimhilde’s curse and how she no longer wishes to see it cast. However, Rumplestiltskin handed over the curse to Ursula and entrusted it to her. She tells them about the Tree of Wisdom, which contains information on how to defeat the Evil Queen and the Dark Curse. The secrets of the tree can only be accessed by two of the most valiant heroes. However, Snow White and Prince Charming are unable to unlock its secrets, and learn that Snow White is pregnant, as Maleficent discovers the reason behind the refusal from the tree: Their child, being the product of true love, has the potential to become a great hero, but also has the potential to become the darkest villain the realm has ever seen. 'France- '''Estimated time of Cinderella's wedding to Prince Thomas where they have a glamorous, highly attended wedding. Among the guests are the wedded couple Snow White and Prince Charming. '''Germany-'''Snow White and Prince Charming touch a unicorn's horn so they can get a glimpse of their child's future. Charming sees nothing but good, but Snow White has a vision of an evil Emma crushing her heart. Snow White and Prince Charming go to extreme measures to rid their unborn child of darkness, and steal a dragon egg containing Maleficent's unborn child. The Sorcerer's Apprentice infuses Maleficent's child with Emma’s darkness, and sends it through a portal to the Land Without Magic. Unbeknownst to everyone, The Author has been manipulating the Apprentice. The author had been tasked with recording tales in the storybook with a magic quill, but has been manipulating and writing stories to his liking, without caring for the consequences met for those involved. As punishment for his crimes, the Apprentice traps the Author, inside a storybook. The Apprentice speaks to his master, the Sorcerer, hoping to fix the situation. However, there is no way to undo the Author's actions. Instead, the Sorcerer explains that Snow White's child and Maleficent's child will be connected for the rest of their lives. Estimated time of Rumplestiltskin's imprisonment. After some months pass, Cinderella is heavily pregnant and soon to deliver. Rumplestiltskin is shown to have made a deal with the fairy godmother and Rumplestiltskin has now come to claim Cinderella’s children. She tries to trick Rumplestiltskin into believing she is pregnant with twins, and makes him sign a new deal. The quill is imbibed with ink that magically freezes him, but Prince Thomas disappears as a payment until Rumplestiltskin gets her first born child. Prince Charming and Grumpy take Rumplestiltskin to his cell in the dwarves' mines where he stays until the Dark Curse is cast. Snow White becomes heavily pregnant and close to her due date. She wants to see a prisoner who people say can tell the future. The prisoner is Rumplestiltskin. He knows they are looking for a loophole in the Dark Curse, and he proclaims the key is their unborn baby. The curse will hold them until her child saves them. As a price, Rumplestiltskin asks for the child's name, which Snow White decides to be "Emma". Prince Charming and his round table are having a strategy meeting of how to overcome the dark curse when the Blue Fairy bursts in and informs them of the magic wardrobe. She says the wardrobe can only take one, and it has to be a pregnant Snow White who goes through. Snow White is worried and asks the Blue Fairy what will happen if the plan fails. The Blue Fairy explains they'll be slaves to the Evil Queen and that they must have faith in the child. Snow White says that they can't say she is the savior but the Blue Fairy says they'll be revealed to her and she has hope in it; something that Snow White needs. When the Blue Fairy leaves, Snow White relates to her husband that the curse destroyed every dream the family had. Prince Charming reassures her that life is full of twists and turns and the curse is one of them. Snow White then declares she will choose to believe in hope. Prior to her attendance of the wedding, Grimhilde orders the Huntsman on two missions, one to kill her mother and bring back her body. The Huntsman brings back Cora from Wonderland, who feigns death. Grimhilde says farewell to her mother privately. She discloses her heartfelt love for her mother, but insists she needs her dead because "love is weakness". After Snow White gives birth to Emma, she insists Emma needs to go in the wardrobe, so Prince Charming fights the Evil Queen's men in order to bring his daughter to the other world. Emma is transported away, and Prince Charming collapses of his wounds. Snow White stumbles upon his grave condition just as the Evil Queen comes in. Snow White says she is too late, and Emma will save them all. The curse engulfs the Enchanted Forest and they are transported into Storybrooke. Cora erects a large barrier to protect herself from being affected by the curse. By doing this, she is also keeping some of the inhabitants in that particular area of the Enchanted Forest from being touched by the curse. The other inhabitants are transported to Everrealm. Where they will now repeat their lives. Post Curse '''Italy, 1550-'''Puss in Boots help his master win a girl's love and kills an Ogre.(Both Universes) '''1616- '''The fairy world seemingly cuts all ties to the human world, in response to King Jacob of Britain’s purging of magical creatures.(Both Universes) '''1697-'''Prince Bluebeard is murdered by his attended wife, when she discovered his room full of corpses.(Both Universes) '''Ocracoke,1716-1718-'''In the human world, Blackbeard is presumably killed in battle at Ocracoke and decapitated. After death a witch doctor revives him from the dead, reattaching his head and teaching him black magic so he may resume his criminal activities. He will appear in this timeline further down. Among his crew is his boatswain James Killian(later in life known as Captain Hook) and assassin Edward Kenway. Both of these men escape. '''1740-'''Beauty and the Beast occurs(Both Universes). '''1750- '''At this time, Blackbeard is searching for the fountain of youth, for the purpose of evading his predestined fate to die permanently. Captain Jack Sparrow is involved in an adventure where he seeks to reclaim his chip the Black Pearl from Blackbeard, who keeps it in a small bottle. Blackbeard also has had a daughter at this point. He is apparently killed when the fountain claims him to save his daughter, however it is revealed this process was reversed and his daughter dies in a ritual that restores him to health. He then sets out once again. '''1775-' Captain Hook partakes in the Pirates Conference '''1790-'''In Ingolstadt, Germany, Victor Frankenstein creates a Creature, an act which he quickly regrets as his family begin to be killed by his creation.(Mary Shelley´s Frankenstein). '''December 22, 1817 - Elsa of Arandelle is born (Frozen) 1820 - Ariel of Atlantis is born (The Little Mermaid) June 21, 1821 - Anna of Arandelle is born (Frozen) Spring 1836 - Ariel, daughter of King Triton of the underwater city of Atlantica, falls in love with Prince Eric of Denmark (also known as Southern Isles). (The Little Mermaid) 1839 - 'Elsa, Queen of Arendelle learns to control her Cryomancy powers and Hans of the Southern Isles(One of the many brothers of Prince Eric) tries and fails to take the throne of Arendelle.(''Frozen). '''1843 '''Italy- '''A young pick-pocket named Jiminy is used by his unscrupulous parents, Martin and Myrna, to cheat and steal from people. Seeking a way to get rid of his vagrant father and mother, Jiminy receives a potion from Rumplestiltskin to use on them. After pulling an "elf tonic" scam on a young couple, Jiminy learns his parents switched the "elf tonic" with Rumplestiltskin's potion. To his horror, the naive man and his wife drink the potion and it turns them into wooden puppets. Shortly afterward, the Blue Fairy grants Jiminy a wish, turning him into a cricket and tasking him to look after the couple's young son Geppetto as penance. '''Italy,1883- '''The Puppet Pinocchio becomes a real boy.